Consumers placing product orders on-line typically select products for addition to a “shopping cart.” Once all of the desired products have been identified and added to the “shopping cart,” the user may then choose to complete a “checkout” process, during which the consumer provides information regarding order fulfillment and means of payment. The consumer then completes or places the order. Following completion of the order, the consumer typically receives information that confirms completion or placement of the order. The consumer typically must complete the entire product selection and checkout process for each group of product ordered.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.